coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 133 (21st March 1962)
Plot While Annie is at the doctor's, Concepta fusses over Jack, protesting when he gets out of bed. He persuades her to leave him as he wants to be on his own when Annie returns. Ena decides to join Minnie and Martha on a trip to the launderette when she hears that the other women down there gossip about her. Harry tells Concepta that Jack has been swinging the lead and he'll be in trouble once Annie returns. At the launderette, Ena insists that the three of them go to the Luxy Cinema that night to see Spartacus and refuses the alternative of watching Lucky Lolita run. She puts her white bed linen in with Minnie's wash and is horrified when Amy Carlton's red bedsocks dye them the same colour. Jack nervously awaits Annie's return. He tells Harry that he always protested he was well but she refused to believe him. Annie arrives back and puts the blame squarely on Jack, saying she'll never believe him again when he says he's ill and he's deeply hurt her. She starts to load jobs on him as a "punishment". That evening, Minnie and Martha come into the Rovers to meet Ena prior to the cinema. Ena gets ready in the Vestry. As time rolls on, Martha gets annoyed when Ena is late. Albert also can't find her to ask her about organising a beetle drive in the Mission. Minnie surreptitiously gives Albert a shilling to put on Lucky Lolita. Martha and Minnie can't get an answer at the Vestry, although the light is on and they can see Ena's purse on the table through the letterbox. Lucky Lolita comes in last and Len loses his money on her. Annie also takes him to task for encouraging Jack's "lies". Martha and Minnie have waited for forty-five minutes outside the cinema but Ena didn't turn up. They decide they're no longer her friend. They go with Albert to the Vestry again but still can't get an answer to their knocks. They shout abuse through the door, not realising that within their friend is lying unconscious on the floor. Cast Regular cast *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and main bedroom *7 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Launderette Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Annie has found out the truth about Jack's mystery illness and when she returns from her investigations, the Rovers becomes a different place again. After a good deal of thought, Harry and Len enter Lucky Lolita for the races in the last hope that she will get back to her old form. Back at the Vestry, fate takes a strange and disturbing turn - and tensions mounts when it seems that help may fail to come to Ena Sharples in her moment of greatest need. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,796,000 homes (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1962 episodes Episode 0133